Fuel cells, for example, hydrogen fuel cells, are one possible alternative energy source for powering vehicles. In general, fuel cells include a negative electrode (anode), an electrolyte, and a positive electrode (cathode). In a proton exchange membrane fuel cell (PEMFC), the electrolyte is a solid, proton-conducting membrane that is electrically insulating but allows protons to pass through. Typically, the fuel source, such as hydrogen, is introduced at the anode where it reacts with a catalyst and splits into electrons and protons. The protons travel through the electrolyte to the cathode and the electrons pass through an external circuit and then to the cathode. At the cathode, oxygen in the air reacts with the electrons and the protons at another catalyst to form water. One or both of the catalysts are generally formed of a noble metal or a noble metal alloy, typically platinum or a platinum alloy.